vccfandomcom-20200214-history
Combine "Sniper" Elite
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Combine "Sniper" Elite is a "elite" enemy that was cut by the time of the Half-Life 2 Leak, but still has leftovers in the files. Overview The Combine Elite was, as the name implies, an elite Combine foe the player was presumably to meet. In the Leak, the model for this NPC exists (in an outdated model version), but has some severe issues with the rigging. animation_break_example (1).gif|Example of animation issues - "ragdoll" to "cower" A few different weapons have been apparently intended to be in the "Sniper" Elite's hands, from the HMG1See the second sidebar image. Though it is not clearly the HMG1, the silhouette is very similar., to the Sniper Rifle, to even the shotgun. The leak's skill.cfg mentions it having 100 hp in comparison to the final Elite's 70. An NPC pointing to the model, npc_combineelite, exists in the leak's source code, but it has the same functionality as the combine soldier with the only difference being the model. Aditionally, this NPC appears in very few maps from the WC mappack - most notably vert_04_001, where four appear in some sort of courtyard arena in the level. Shimmer Camo Interestingly, this NPC was to use a "shimmer camo" type of gear, which is no longer functional by the time of the Leak. However, this was restored by user VXP for the Leaknet patch. A copy of its "shimmer" armor texture lives on in the /materials/dev/ as an example, however. Textures The Combine Elite's materials folder has a large number of unused textures in it. There is a complete set of low-res white textures of the Sniper's face plate, with a white version of the unused pouch, 2 unused brownish textures, and three unused "invisible" camos. Used Textures belt_test.png|"belt_test.vtf" buttpack.png|"buttpack.vtf" camo7small.png|"camo7small.vtf" canteen.png|"canteen.vtf" clippouch.png|"clippouch.vtf" (notice the U.S. text) doubleclip.png|"doubleclip.vtf" glove.png|"gloves.vtf" halfmask.png|"halfmask.vtf" lens.png|"lens.vtf" lensrim_diff.png|"lens_diff.vtf" mouthdiff.png|"mouthdiff.vtf" sideholediffuse.png|"sideholediffuse.vtf" Unused TexturesNot including the unused textures in the section below belt strap.png|"belt strap.vtf" camo7paletted.png|"camo7paletted.vtf" camo8paletted.png|"camo8paletted.vtf" camo8small.png|"camo8small.vtf" halfmaskbump.png|"halfmaskbump.vtf" lensrimbump.png|"lensrimbump.vtf" M7cm0_vtf.png|"M7cm0.vtf" mouth.png|"mouth.vtf" pouchbump.png|"pouchbump.vtf" sideholebump.png|"sideholebump.vtf" Sniper_white_helm.png|Elite's face with white textures Alternate Camo textures Included in the Combine Elite's folder are 2 textures seemingly before it was supposed to be in an "invisible" suit: Tex_camo2.png|"camo2.vtf" Tex_camo7.png|"camo7.vtf" How it looks on the model: vomitsniper_front.png|"camo2" Front vomitsniper_side.png|"camo2" Side vomitsniper_behind.png|"camo2" Behind Elite fullrender front.png|"camo7" Front Elite fullrender side.png|"camo7" Side Elite fullrender behind.png| "camo7" Behind Relation with Sniper Rifle The Combine Elite has a HL1-esqueIn HL1, weapons were attached directly to the models, as an extension of the hand. This is carried over in HL1Ports, where the weapons are still attached in the ragdoll's rig, being seemingly glued to their hand. relationship with the Sniper Rifle. *An SMD of it is included in the 2016 leak's source files of it, posed to fit in the sniper's hand. *The texture of it is included in the Elite's texture folder, despite the .vmt pointing to the normal worldmodel's texture. *The sniper rifle is loaded alongside the normal model, without any additional loading required. 2016 Leaks This model found its sources released during the 2016 Facepunch Leak. The version present in the source files is functional rigging-wise, aside from an animation oversight where his left hand does not reach his gun. It contains bodygroups for the shotgun and sniper rifle. Source Art Aside from the model files, two pieces of source art were released. Soldiertex_png.png|Sniper face tex source M7cm0_sourcefiles.png|Sniper unused pouch source While M7cm0 is not of note (higher-quality version of an unused pouch texture), the facemap is much more interesting. It is a full-size version of a very early Ted facemap, well before any of its later incarnations in the Conscript and leak Citizen folders. The two unused facemaps in the Conscript folder seem to be later versions of it. face composite.png|Face composite soldiertex2.png|Soldiertex2 Soldiertex_png_comparison.png|Combine Elite Source Facemap (resized) VRM Reference Within ragdoll.qci, a reference to "ragdoll.VRM" is made, which implies that the VRM format, which was otherwise used by TF2: Brotherhood of ArmsAs a Valve-made adaptation of advertised "MRM" technology, more information at ValveArchive, was in use in Half-Life 2 at some point. The referenced VRM model is not present. Files Crazybubba's fix-up with cleaned material folder: (Dropbox) (Mediafire) References Category:2016 Leaks Category:Combine Category:2003 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2